


An Introduction

by dolos_0



Series: the power of dadschlatt compels you: how the PaP came to be [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolos_0/pseuds/dolos_0
Summary: to clear things up
Series: the power of dadschlatt compels you: how the PaP came to be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205399
Kudos: 18





	An Introduction

Hello! This is to clear a few thing up about this universe!

Schlatt is 35  
Wilbur and Techno are 22  
Tubbo is 17  
Tommy and Fundy are 16

Wilbur is Phil's biological son, and Techno and Tommy are adopted.  
Tubbo is Schlatt's biological son, and they have recently reconnected  
Fundy is Wilbur's biological son and Eret's adopted son

In this house we do not support Philza Minecraft's parenting 

Good luck, welcome, join the PaP!


End file.
